


And now, we ride

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, Harry and a bicycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now, we ride

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged by [](http://chibidraco.livejournal.com/profile)[**chibidraco**](http://chibidraco.livejournal.com/) with the prompt : "Just let me hold you" (Double Entendre Fun [Monday Edition] for [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) )

"Potter," Draco said with determination. "I will do this. This will be done."

Harry eyed him carefully, watching the other man swing a slim leg to stand over the metal cross-bar of the bicycle frame, his eyes glinting as he peered down the long private driveway, the grassy strip in between the paved areas sloping down in a long curve.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry said doubtfully.

"I am _positive_ ," Draco hissed. "I will be as the wind. I will be as Lance Headstrong--"

" _Arm_ strong--"

" _Whatever_ , but you will not be the only one adept at this contraption. I won't have it."

Harry rubbed at his eyes underneath his glasses, stifling a sigh. Ever since he had brought the bicycle this morning and laughingly gave it a spin around the Malfoy front lawn, Draco had been Slytherin-green with envy, demanding that he learn to ride as well. Harry had had to cast a support charm on the bicycle as he had made a few practice rides... and now Draco wanted it off.

"Remove the charm," he ordered, placing one foot on a pedal and adjusting his helmet.

"Ok, but just let me hold you--"

"No!" Ah, _great_ , Draco woke up petulant today. Harry thought he might be jinxed, waving his wand to dissipate the protective spell that helped keep the bicycle aright. "And now. We _ride_."

"Draco, if you would only wai--"

But Draco had already given a mighty push and went flying down the slope, his light hair streaming after him, long underneath the protective helmet. He was laughing like a madman and Harry took off in his wake. Draco wasn't even pedalling; his legs were stretched out wide on either side of the bicycle as he sat precariously; his cackles spiralled up into yells as the bicycle started to wobble and then it pitched over, sending Draco into flight. Harry drew up, his heart beating wildly as he flung out his wand-arm and yelled a cushioning-charm, his anxiety powering the spell so much that Draco actually _bounced_.

Harry raced to him, crouching by his side and inspecting the long, pale limbs for any damage. Draco was shaking, and Harry mistook it for shock until he realised he was _laughing_.

"I hate you," Harry spat. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack. You don't...I can't--"

"Oh, shut up, you love me," Draco said between peals of laughter as he pulled off the helmet; he managed to calm down, his eyes gleaming. "Enough to let me try out the motorcycle now."

"Oh, _no_."

"Oh, yes. We ride. And for a little incentive," he offered slyly, "I'll ride _you_."

"Yeah! Sure, we ride," Harry agreed hastily, dragging Draco up and pulling him towards the mansion, Draco's laughter ringing along the bright open spaces of the front lawn.


End file.
